eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 357 (7 July 1988)
Synopsis Kathy went to work at The Dagmar as usual. She'd had a small row with Pete earlier about what he thought was her dressing flashy for her job, so she changed her top. Pete was going away for the night with Lou, to drive her to see her sister Betty in Leigh-on-Sea. James turned up and started drinking heavily. Simon Wicks, the barman, was busy serving the punters while Kathy took a call from Pete. He wanted to patch things up, but they couldn't really hear each other. Kathy told him that she was staying at Pauline's after closing time, as Wicksy was using their flat for his 23rd birthday party. Closing time was drawing nearer and James told Simon that he could leave early to get to his party. James and Kathy were left alone to lock up. He complimented her on her looks and she seemed embarrassed. He criticised Pete and told Kathy that he wished his ex-wife Anne was more like her. James continued with the compliments and told her that they had a special bond. Kathy was very uncomfortable by now and was reluctant when he asked her to join him upstairs for a drink. She tried to leave but he insisted that she go upstairs with him. She agreed to a quick drink and James opened the champagne. He told her to relax more but this seemed to make her feel worse. Again, Kathy made a move to leave. James pressurised her to stay and have another drink. But he then made a pass at her and she panicked. He apologised and told her that he was attracted to her. She tried to make a run for it and he grabbed her and held her against the kitchenette wall. Meanwhile Den Watts was walking home and spotted James scurrying away down an alleyway and was intrigued to see the doors to The Dagmar open. He ventured in and upstairs, to find furniture over-turned and Kathy sobbing in a heap in the corner. Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *William Boyde as James Willmott-Brown *Leslie Grantham as Den *Anna Wing as Lou *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Peter Dean as Pete *Nick Berry as Wicksy *Matilda Ziegler as Donna *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Susan Tully as Michelle *Christopher Reich as David *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gary McDonald as Darren *Ishia Bennison as Guizin *Haluk Bilginer as Mehmet *Nejdet Salih as Ali *Christopher McHallem as Rod *Pamela Salem as Joanne *David Gillespie as Duncan *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Christopher Hancock as Charlie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Sophie Lawrence as Diane *Sid Owen as Ricky *Ronny Jhutti as Sohail Guest cast *Caroline Redl as Ingrid *Ron Tarr as Big Ron (uncredited) *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Fowler (uncredited) Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Reception *45 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Public, stairs and upstairs flat *Strokes Wine Bar Notes *Martin Fowler played by actor Jon Peyton-Price appears in this episode but is not credited onscreen due to his age and having no official dialogue. *Tony McHale covered three episodes involving Kathy's rape storyline, this was the opening episode out of the three. *This episode had a massive impact on the public and the rape interrogation scene provoked fury from police leaders, viewers, and outraged TV clean-up campaigner Mary Whitehouse. Whitehouse demanded that the episode was not to be re-aired in the Sunday's omnibus edition - however, the BBC went against her wish, and the programme was re-aired. Whitehouse was furious and stated that the soap was not "family viewing". *''BBC'' synopsis: Lou is off to the seaside, but does not leave in a very good mood. Pete and Kathy are still having problems. Wicksy celebrates his birthday with a party in Pete and Kathy's flat but has quite a job keeping all his guests happy. Category:Episode Category:1988 Episodes